un sueño o realidad
by caroline tainaka
Summary: este es un fanfiction que trata del manwa llamado fluttering feeling; el nacimiento del amor de la pareja principal baek seol a y kim no rae...
1. Chapter 1

Fanfics de fluttering feeling

Yo no soy la creadora, solo soy una humilde fans que está enamorada de la historia de kim no rae y baek seol a.

Ha decir verdad esta es mi primera historia y espero que les guste; también espero muuuuchos reviews. Si quieren ayudarme con la redacción les agradecería mucho jejeje..

 **SUEÑO O REALIDAD?**

PUNTO DE VISTA DE BAEK SEOL A

Llegamos a mi departamento con no rae. Abro la puerta y le pregunto si quiere pasar a tomar algo antes de irse; me mira y asiente.

Entramos, me quito la chaqueta y la dejo apoyada en el sofá; le pido la chaqueta a no rae y ella me lo entrega mientras se sienta. Apenas me siento cuando suena mi teléfono. Lo levanto, me fijo y respondo.

_hola?

_ha! Hola hermano.

Levanto la mirada y veo a no rae; le sonrio, Ella me devuelve la sonrisa. Haaaa! A veces me dan ganas de… vuelvo a la conversación del molesto de mi hermano.

_oyeeeee! oyeee! Estas ahí? Seol a!

_si! Aquí estoy!

_ey te comento que me estoy por ir de vacaciones.

_que? Te vas de vacaciones?

_ si, pero antes de irme quisiera que vengas a casa asi almorzamos en familia.

Me quedo pensando, es raro que mi hermano me pidiera almorzar en familia; en ese momento pienso, capaz que quiere presentar su novia. Solo para hacerlo enojar le respondo.

_no me digas que estas por presentar una chica a nuestros padres!

_hackk! Pero que dices? Estás loca!? Todavía no!. Tu solo ven a casa.

_jajajajajajaja, está bien. Pero espero que sea linda!

_ya cállate! Y? vas a venir?

_jajajaja ok, pero cuando?

_este viernes, no faltes.

_ok, ok.

Cortó la llamada y no rae me pregunta:

_era tu hermano? que quería?

_si, quería que vaya este viernes a casa a un almuerzo familiar.

_woau! Va a presentar una chica?

_ni idea solo lo dije para molestarlo, la verdad es raro que llamara para pedir eso pero según él no es una chica; así que ni idea.

No rae se ríe y dice:

_tu que harías si llega con una chica a tu casa?

Me quedo mirándola a los ojos, y pienso en mis adentros ¿qué será lo que piensa? Yo podría presentarla sin miedo? Antes de irme completamente pensando en esas cosas le respondo:

_mmm nose. Supongo que lo voy a felicitar. Pero no creo que tenga novia siquiera, él es un tonto..

Nos reímos a carcajadas al calmarnos le tomo la mano y la miro sonriendo; veo que ella se pone nerviosa pero no me suelta, solo me pide que le dé un café.

Me levanto a preparar el café para nosotras mientras que la dejo viendo televisión. Ella estaba cambiando de canales cuando de pronto escucho unos gemidos, levanto la mirada. No puedo creerlo! Un canal erótico? Me acerco con los cafés y la miro curiosa; ella estaba toda roja y tratando de cambiar de canal; se da la vuelta y me mira y veo que trata de decirme algo.

Me acerco y le digo:

_eso no te gusta? Con media sonrisa en mi rostro.

Ella aun colorada me dice:

_nunca me molesto ver algo así pe..Pero

_pero qué? Le digo

_nada!

Baja la cabeza toda roja, por dios es tan linda cuando se pone así. Me gustaría poder abrazarla y darle un largo beso.

Levanto el control y cambio de canal para salir de esa situación tan embarazosa; al final pongo una peli romántica y nos quedamos viendo.

Entre sorbos la miro y recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos así, casi nos besamos.

Me digo a mi misma. Vamos baek seol a tienes que intentarlo, trata de enamorarla; pídele ser tu novia! Rayos ya me puse nerviosa…

Me trato de acomodar al lado de ella y lentamente me dejo caer en su hombro. Ella me mira y se coloca más cómoda para que yo pueda apoyarme mejor.

Mientras pasa un poco más la película, le tomo la mano. Cierro los ojos y Siento como respira, trato de escuchar su corazón; Parece que esta acelerado. Por dios su perfume es muy rico, creo que no voy a aguantar mucho así.

Levanto la mirada y veo que me está observando; sus ojos están viendo directamente a mi escote. Me levanto de a poco, nos encontramos muuuy cerca. Mi respiración y pálpitos se vuelven acelerados; mirándonos a los ojos trato de tomar valor; nos vamos acercando.

Me apoyo en mis rodillas, siento cosquillas en la panza; de pronto se escucha un estruendo y se corta la luz. Sin movernos miramos hacia afuera por la ventana y pienso parece que está lloviendo.

_ufff!

Suspiro y vuelvo la cara tratando de observar a no rae en la oscuridad, cuando siento sus manos en mis mejillas.

Tanta oscuridad y esta sensación que embarga mi cuerpo. Antes de que mis ojos se acostumbren a la oscuridad sus labios tocan tímidamente los míos. Abro grande mis ojos, no puedo creer esta calidez que siento; No puedo parar.

Me inclino hacia un lado profundizando el beso. Siento sus manos bajar por mi cuello hacia mi espalda con sus manos firmes me atrae a ella.

Una sensación de calor invade mi cuerpo cruzando de un lado a otro; mis manos aun en sus hombros se empiezan a mover; los levanto llevándolos a su nuca, masajeo suavemente sin dejar de mover mis labios junto a los suyos. Nos separamos brevemente jadeando para tomar un poco de aire; luego de que nuestros pulmones se reponen nos volvemos a besar, esta vez trato de tomar el control. Mis manos buscan el borde de su camisa cuando lo encuentro toco su piel, ella está muy caliente aunque yo no difiero mucho…

Voy subiendo mis manos repasando su cuerpo hasta llegar a su corpiño; mis manos sudan pero tengo tantas ganas de hacerla mía. Aprisiono sus pechos en mis manos, eso hace que no rae suelte un dulce gemido seguido por mi nombre.

_SEOL A, BAEK SEOL A!

_mm..? que pasa?

Empiezo a abrir mis ojos volviendo a la realidad; mi corazón está a mil por hora. Me doy cuenta que estaba durmiendo; no puedo creer que me haya dormido!

Me doy la vuelta refregándome los ojos y veo a no rae, su cara tiene un color rojizo con una expresión extraña eso me anima a preguntarle.

_que sucede?

Ella me mira y dice:

_nada! Solo que estabas haciendo unos ruidos extraños y…. dijiste…. Mi nombre.

Me levanto hasta quedar sentada, y giro para mirarla.

_la lamento…. es que…..( pienso antes de decir algo estúpido)

_esta bien seol a, no importa… creo que es hora de irme a casa.

Se levanta busca su chaqueta y va hasta la puerta, se da la vuelta y me dice:

_me vas a abrir?

_si! Me levanto y voy hasta la puerta; le abro y digo:

_ten cuidado.

_si lo tendré.

Cierro la puerta pensando en que se me va la oportunidad de decirle lo que siento. Estuve tan cerca.. Un impulso desde adentro me hace abrir de golpe la puerta y gritar:

_NO RAE! Ella se da la vuelta, su rostro cambio completamente.

_YO, TE AMO!...


	2. capitulo 2

**SUEÑO O REALIDAD? (Parte 2)**

PUNTO DE VISTA DE KIM NO RAE

Al llegar a su departamento, Seol A abre la puerta y me pregunta si quiero pasar a tomar algo antes de irme, lo cual acepto moviendo la cabeza.

Entramos a su departamento, miro cómo Seol A se quita la chaqueta mientras me acerco al sofá, ella me hizo dar cuenta de que no me había quitado la chaqueta pidiéndomela; en mi interior digo AGG! Que me sucede? Mientras me quito la chaqueta y se la entrego.

Me siento dejando un lugar para que Seol A se siente a mi lado, lo cual ella hace inmediatamente aunque antes de acomodarse suena su teléfono. En silencio observo cada uno de los gestos que hace Baek Seol A; no pasa mucho antes de que ella se dé cuenta de mi intromisión, me mira y me sonríe a lo que le devuelvo la sonrisa. Parece estar un poco entusiasmada; aprovecho de seguir observando sus reacciones, sus mejillas un poco coloradas, sus labios pintados con un suave color rosa con un brillo que le queda muy bien…

De pronto, Seol A dice en un tono un poco alto; lo que hace que pare de mirarle los labios.

_ No me digas que estas por presentar una chica a nuestros padres!

Ella se ríe, pregunta cuándo y al final dice:

_ ok,ok terminando allí la llamada.

Le pregunto:

_ era tu hermano? Que quería?

_si, quería que vaya este viernes a casa a un almuerzo familiar

_woau! Va a presentar una chica?

Seol A me responde que no cree, solo lo dijo para molestarlo a lo que le vuelvo a preguntar:

_tu que harías si llega con una chica a tu casa?

Seol A me queda mirando al momento me dice:

_mmm nose. Supongo que lo voy a felicitar. Pero no creo que tenga novia siquiera, él es un tonto..

_JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Nos reímos a carcajadas un buen rato; cuando nos calmamos Seol A toma de mi mano. En ese instante el roce de su piel y el calor que transmitía hizo que mi corazón diera un salto y empezara a latir más rápido; no pude hacer otra cosa que pedirle me preparara un café.

Mientras ella estaba preparando los cafés me dedico a cambiar de canales, cuando accidentalmente paso por un canal erótico; de los nervios no podía cambiar el canal y los gemidos que se escuchaban tampoco ayudaban a calmarme. HO! DIOS! POR QUE JUSTO AQUÍ CON ELLA? Al ver que se acerca me doy la vuelta y trato de decirle que fue accidental, cuando veo que esboza una media sonrisa y dice:

_eso no te gusta?

Yo aun pensando en la mirada que me daba Seol A le respondo:

_nunca me molesto ver algo así pe..pero

_ Pero qué? Me dice aun con la media sonrisa y esa mirada traviesa.

_nada! Le respondo bajando mi mirada para evitar el contacto con sus ojos.

Al final Baek Seol A pone una película romántica que me gusta bastante, atrapada en la película siento como Seol A se acomoda colocando su cabeza en mi hombro entonces me acomodo mejor para que pueda estar más cómoda, al momento me toma de la mano y cierra sus ojos. Ese gesto de tomarme la mano me hace recordar la última vez en donde casi nos besamos; su perfume es tan dulce que me embriaga. Me quedo mirando como respira tan suave y tranquila mientras por mi mente pasa repetidamente las imágenes de nuestro casi beso; VAMOS NO RAE! QUE TE PASA? ELLA ES SOLO TU AMIGA!…

De repente unos suaves gemidos provenientes de mi AMIGA, me despierta de lo que estaba pensando. Escucharla así me causa curiosidad junto a un pequeño cosquilleo en mi estómago, así que trato de acercarme lo que más puedo cuando escucho que dice mi nombre; entre susurros vuelve a decir mi nombre, sin darme cuenta me encontré tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración entre mi mejilla y labios causándome esas ganas de cerrar la brecha que separaba a nuestros labios y tal vez nuestros corazones. NO! ELLA ESTA DORMIDA, NO DEBERIA HACER ALGO ASI MIENTRAS ESTE DORMIDA; mi cabeza no paraba de pensar, al escuchar otro gemido un poco más -fuerte que el anterior me dio la fortaleza de despertarla.

_SEOL A, SEOL A, BAEK SEOL A!

_mm…? Qué pasa?

Empieza a despertar refregándose los ojos y me mira

_que sucede?

_nada! Solo estabas haciendo unos ruidos extraños y… dijiste… mi nombre.

Mientras le decía a Seol A lo que escuche, vi como ponía sus ojos como platos y respondió

_lo lamento… Es que…

Antes esos segundos de silencio en donde se notaba que estaba pensando que decirme, le respondo

_está bien Seol a, no importa… creo que es hora de irme a casa.

Me levanto busco mi chaqueta y camino hasta la puerta, al notar que Seol A no venía me doy la vuelta y le pregunto:

_me vas a abrir?

Inmediatamente me responde que sí, se levanta y me abre la puerta. Mientras voy saliendo dice:

_ten cuidado.

Me alegro mucho escucharla decir eso; solo pude sonreírle y responder:

_si, lo tendré.

Escucho que cierra la puerta en mi espalda. Cuando apenas voy llegando al frente del ascensor mientras analizaba el por qué tenía tantas ganas de besarla mientras dormía en mi hombro, escucho que alguien grita:

_NO RAE!

Me doy la vuelta y encuentro a Seol A toda colorada y medio despeinada. Lo que la hacía ver linda y natural apoyada con una mano en el marco de la puerta y la otra en el picaporte. Antes de que le pudiera responder, ella hablo nuevamente.

_YO, TE AMO!...


End file.
